Wings So Pure
by MusicalEscape
Summary: They said that wings were God's way of apologizing after a really tough time in someone's life. Of course, Kurt Hummel didn't believe in God, but the wings were real enough. Wingfic!


**Wingfics are my latest obsession, so this came out when I started typing. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Glee... yet. *evil laugh***

**But seriouly. I don't.**

* * *

They said that wings were God's way of rewarding those who had to go through a really tough time. Kinda like a _Hey, sorry that life sucks, so take these awesome wings._

Of course, Kurt Hummel didn't believe in God, but the wings were real enough.

(It didn't help that, when Elizabeth Hummel was on her deathbed, she didn't get the wings that she had admired her whole life. Because apparently you have to survive your battle to get wings. And she lost, and lost her life, too.)

Wings had a few different forms. There was full-form, when wings were fully extended to their greatest. In this form, wings could be used to fly, or maybe just as decoration. They were consoling, like a huge hug full of soft and fluffiness. (It was also a plus that they could be used as shields or barriers.)

There was half-form, where mini bursts of the wings could be visible. Helpful for those who are new to their wings and don't want them to get in the way. These small wings are purely for decoration, but can easily be extended to their full-form.

Finally, there was the no-form, or the retraction form. It took a lot of practice and a strong mind to be able to draw the wings back fully into the body. However, many people with the mindset to do this still preferred half-form because apparently the process was painful, and then having wings burst from your back again was like hell.

Wings also reacted to emotions; if someone with wings was feeling sad, the wings came out to cuddle. Mad, to attack. In danger, bring out the shields!

It was not an uncommon sight to see boys walking around Dalton with their wings in full- or half-form. (Hello, extremely large hallways!) There was even a special version of the blazer with wing holes, and a few Warblers had said blazers.

It was a shock, however, on his first day at Dalton, for Kurt to see so many varieties of wings. At McKinley, there were very few people with wings, and those who did have them preferred to keep them under wraps because corn syrup was a _bitch _to wash out of _anything_.

So to walk into the Entrance Hall and see Nick and Jeff strolling past, arm in arm, each sporting a pair of wings? Shocker.

(To those who are curious, Jeff's wings were like Butterfly wings, but instead of scales there were wispy spikes of a smoke-like something. Nick has small, silvery wings that were a cross between a cherub's and a cupid's. They were softly rounded, and had feathers that with curved points.)

And then to see the pair _kiss_, not to slurs and yells, but to… cheers and catcalls?

To Kurt, it was like walking into heaven. A heaven of supportive, rowdy boys.

Blaine turned the corner at that exact moment, and Kurt lit up upon seeing him. He only knew five people at Dalton- Wes, David, and of course Blaine from the first visit, and Nick and Jeff from the second.

(That visit is another story to tell, and now is not the time or place.)

Blaine too broke out into a smile, and he half-walked half-jogged towards Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt!" He embraced the boy tightly, but at the same time the touch was delicate. Kurt noticed that, unlike the first or second visit, Blaine was sporting _wings- phoenix wings._ Of course, they were in half-form, but seeing Blaine with wings for the first time- _damn._

"You have wings!" he sputtered out, eyes wide. Blaine chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. I woke up late this morning and didn't want to deal with the pain of putting them away when I was running late."

Kurt continued to gape at him, because _Blaine had wings _AND was able to put them away.

Which made the thudding in his chest grow a tiny bit louder.

"Show me your schedule." Blaine smiled. Kurt handed it to him, still admiring his wings.

"C'mon, science room is this way! I have it this period too- I'll show you the ropes, new kid." He reached out his hand, and Kurt took it, smiling.

(Because really, those wings were _dazzling._)

* * *

There was Warbler practice that afternoon. The meeting room was large enough that the people with wings had them out in full-form, stretching. Kurt took the time to marvel at them, before settling into his seat next to Blaine. (Blaine's wing wrapped around his shoulders, and for a second he basked in the warmth.)

The meeting began and Wes started droning on about Sectionals(talk about bipolar, he went from a zany, insane boy to the strictest, most emotionless man ever).

(Well, check that. Not man. He was still a boy.)

Suddenly, Kurt fidgeted. He frowned, sitting up a tiny bit from Blaine's wing.

Blaine turned to him with a half-apologetic, half-concerned look. "Sorry," he murmured, starting to move his wing.

"No, you're fine!" Kurt whispered back quickly. "It's nothing, really." And he settled back down.

* * *

Kurt's back was progressively itchier as days went on. He wrote it off as his bruises and cuts healing without getting more injuries added on- something that rarely had the time to happen. When he checked his back in the mirror, it was completely normal. Ignoring the bruises and such.

Or sometimes he told himself it was the tag on his shirt that was driving him nuts. Insane enough that he did something that Kurt Hummel _never _did: cut the tags from the back of his shirts. (He tucked the tags away safely, so at least now he wouldn't have anything sticking down his back scratching him.)

And besides, with Blaine around it was easy to forget his own troubles. Because Blaine's wings, though fiery-looking, were incredibly soft. And comfortable. And did he mention soft?

Blaine, of course, noticed when Kurt occasionally reached up to touch his back with a frown, but accepted Kurt's explanations.

But at Warbler's practice, he couldn't shake the annoying tingling in his back, so he pulled away from the comfortable pillow of Blaine's wings a second to touch the back of his shirt- only to find wet. He quickly drew his fingers back around to see them, and there was _blood._

_Oh. Oh my._

There was suddenly a pain like being stabbed in his shoulder blades, and Kurt cried out an "Oh!" of pain and surprise. Wes stopped talking, and everyone looked at him.

"I- OH!" The pain struck again, this time in the spine. He jolted forward, as if being pushed, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He could hear Blaine call out his name as he gripped his arms to his torso, sobbing and screaming. There was noise and commotion, but it all passed by Kurt as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

The last thing he could remember was being scooped up, bridal-style, and being surrounded by an incredible warmth.

* * *

Kurt woke up on his stomach, in his Dalton bed.

Funny. He always slept on his side, curled up into a ball.

He tried to take a deep breath through his pillow, before rolling over to face the door-

Oh.

Blaine's worried face stared down at him.

There was also a thud behind him, and he could feel a part of himself hitting the wall.

Except... every one of his limbs was accounted for.

"Blaine?" he asked blurrily, "what happened?"

"Uh, well…" His hands seemed to flail helplessly, and his wings fluttered nervously behind him. "I think it'll be easier to show you." He gestured towards the mirror on the closet door. "That is, if you're up for it."

"Yeah. Oof!" Kurt stumbled as he got up from his bed. "You're helping me, mister," he grumbled playfully as Blaine supported him all the way to the closet.

He stopped just short of the mirror. "Blaine, I'm scared. Is my face distorted or something?"

"Don't worry about it, just look." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gently guided him to the mirror, where his mouth fell open with a soft "Oh!"

Because Kurt Hummel had wings. Gorgeous angel wings, of the purest white.

"See?" Blaine said softly, as though to himself. Kurt looked at him in the mirror. He was standing behind Kurt, phoenix wings at their fullest.

It was a beautiful picture.

"So- so this means that my troubles are over? That I'm done with it all?"

Blaine chuckled bitterly. "Unfortunately, no. But I_ can_ tell you that the worst is over now."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, wings rustling. "You took care of me." Not a question, but a statement.

"So I did." Blaine's eyes were twinkling, the flecks of green standing out from the hazel.

They smiled at each other, and both could feel _something_.

Then Blaine's wings fluttered, almost like they were dancing. And Kurt's wings responded.

Soon the wings were surrounding them both, and it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. The boys drew closer as the wings formed a chrysalis around them.

"You know," Blaine breathed, "They're beautiful wings. But they could _never_ match up to _your_ beauty."

Kurt blushed. He didn't say anything, but reached out to take Blaine's hand in his. He wrapped his other arm around the older boy's shoulder.

Blaine's smile grew, and he placed an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I think this is the part," Kurt murmured softly, to which Blaine answered, "that we kiss."

It was Blaine that closed the gap, and their wings that drew them closer, letting them melt into the soft, chaste kiss. When they broke apart, their respective wings separated. Both boys were smiling and blushing.

"Kurt," began Blaine, "I know this is kind of sudden. But I've liked you since we met, and _God,_ you're gorgeous, and-"

Kurt promptly silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

Dalton's newest couple walked down the hallway, holding hands, receiving several catcalls and whistles. Kurt received a few high fives for the appearance of his wings, which dazed many an onlooker.

Kurt simply smiled and returned the high fives. Sure, he missed his McKinley High friends, but now that most of his troubles were gone, who was he to complain?

Besides, they said that a person's wings reflected a certain aspect about them. And if the pure white feathers were any indication, he would keep shining, long after he was freed from his cage in Lima.

But for now, he contented himself with his boyfriend, and continued walking with him- stopping briefly to share a chaste kiss.

* * *

**I know that Blaine is younger, but I don't know what the Glee writers are doing at this point. I stopepd watching Season 3 in November, when the feeling of togetherness got lost. I'm sticking with Season 2. And in my mind, Blaine's a year older than Kurt :P**

**I love this fic a lot more than should be legal. I also drew out Nick and Jeff's wings, so when I find out how to work my scanner there will be pics on deviantart.**

_**Take these broken wings and learn to fly.**_


End file.
